1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask sewing device for sewing a folded gauze mask concurrently at the both end portions thereof.
2. Prior Art
A conventional mask cloth A of gauze as illustrated in FIG. 8 is made by forming stitch lines FT on a folded gauze-mask cloth by a sewing machine at the positions apart from the end portions thereof by a given distance AL respectively. Back tack stitches BT are formed at the starting and ending portions of each of the stitch lines FT in order to prevent the same from coming loose.
As described above, conventional mask sewing device respectively sews the folded mask cloth at each end portion thereof using a usual sewing machine. As a result, veteran skill is required for efficiently sewing a mask of high quality in which stitch lines are formed uniformly and symmetrically to each other on both sides thereof, causing a bottleneck in making such a sewing process practiceable in sewing factories.